The Otherside
by DarkPiro
Summary: this is an AU of FF8. Squall and Seifer are together doing jobs around the world, but somehow trouble seems to find them. They end up stumbling onto something life changing and there desicions change and shape the world.
1. Chapter 1

*Final Fantasy does not belong to me I am using the characters to form an Alternate Universe. All characters belong to Square Enix*

AN: Hey guys I'm DarkPiro. I've never written fan fiction before so I hope it sounds okay. I'm used to writing my own stuff but a very close friend *couchEmeraldWitcough* told me I should try and write some fan fiction. As this is a huge challenge for me I decided to give it a go and this is what I have come up with. I figure I'll be writing basically what I know. Which are video games, specifically the final fantasy genre since I have grown up with them since the Gameboy. So on that note I'm going to write a Final fantasy 8 since I've beaten that game, over and over. This time Squall is teamed up with Seifer. They are what you called "buddies" *snicker* I hope you have fun. Btw I'm writing in first person like I am squall

It's a typical night in the training room Seifer and I both have our gunblades out fighting err should I say training as all good students of Balamb Garden do. I stand a good distance from him weapon drawn, I fiercely look into his eyes as I dash forward. At that exact moment he looks at me with a slight grin on his face. He goes into a semi offensive stance and we clash blades, a mass amount of sparks flying upon contact. He pushes me to the ground and points the blade in my direction. He pulls the trigger luckily for me it jams. He looks pissed as l get up from the ground and dash away from him. I rush him and I take my blade dragging it across the ground and slash him in front of his the face. He takes a step forward as I slash and the blade crosses his face, blood instantly dripping from both my blade and his face. He drops to one knee without a single noise. I take a few steps back bracing myself for his next attack. He stands up slowly; an evil smirk crosses his blood ridden face. I knew instantly what was coming, his arm shoots out straight, and I can see a buildup of energy around his arm leading to his hand. I knew instantly what was coming, magic something forbidden to use in Balamb Garden.( But he's well someone whose not a stickler for the rules somewhat of a bad boy, I've always been attracted to the bad boy types which is why we get along so great). I brace myself for the attack, something I know I can't block that great. He unleashes the attack at nearly thirty paces in front of me. The attack hits me with full force, it's a good thing I braced myself because I was able to keep my balance. He lunges forward, over shoots just a bit and slashes me across the face drawing blood also. I drop to one knee and stab the blade into the ground to show that I surrender.

"Okay you win this time man. I hope this blood comes out I really don't want it messing up this shirt you bought me last week." I said hopefully.

"Well let's just get this blood cleaned up and get your cute butt to the infirmary we have grad in a few hours. And by the way Squallie it's just a shirt. If it stains I'll get you a new one." He cheerfully said full knowing that I hate being called 'Squallie'

~bzzt "Seifer and Squall please report to the director's office immediately" bzzt~

"Oh man we're screwed. The director saw." I got really sketchy. I didn't want to get in trouble only hours before our graduation.

"Don't worry your doll face about this it's not that bad. We didn't get hurt too much." He laughed as we made our way to the infirmary anyway. We got to look pretty for the director.

As we were walking down the long corridor of the hallway I stopped at the window peering at the clear starry night. Wishing that we weren't bloody and battered, well I wasn't battered. I guess I kind of zoned out because I didn't feel Seifer's hands wrap around my waist. He held me in his firm grip calming me down. He always knows just what to do to calm my nerves. We stood there for what seems like hours when he finally spoke.

"Squallie, I know you're worried about what's going to happen after the grad but really you don't. We're a team and I am not going to leave you, so really don't worry."

"I know that but I keep having this dream that something bad is going to happen"

"You just need to relax; I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." His toned changed "we should get going to the infirmary we don't want to keep the director waiting." I knew he was right so I nodded and we continued on.

It seemed routine at the infirmary we got our scratches looked at; his scratch on his face was a lot deeper than mine which worried me. The nurse gave us some medicine to help with the pain of the healing; she told us that the scratches on our faces are going to be scars. That scared me but the thing that kept it decently okay was that Seifer and I would have matching scars. Like we belonged together which made me happy. The room we were in was quiet and serene, kind of like that first morning after huge snowfall in winter. Seifer and I were enjoying each others company when the intercom sounded again breaking the silence informing us that we have to go see the director. Reluctantly and with a groan I got up and took his hand.

"We should go before were in too much trouble." I coerced him to be sympathetic to me because I'm really worried.

"You know Squallie you worry way too much. But if it makes you feel better we will go."

The nurse wanted us to stay for a bit loonger but I told her that we will be back if the need arises. Without another word we left the infirmary and headed to the lift that would take us to the director's office. The doors slideopen revealing the long corrider and the window that I stared into. As we walked through the hallway we were approached by Rinoa. She was wearing her baby blue sweater with wings on the back. I gave her that for her birthday last month, I think its her favorite shirt. She gave us an encouraging look and passed by us to go do her volunteer work with the nurse.

We approached the lift and pressed the button, the lift opened almost instantly. The doors slide open revealing the director. I looked at Seifer with a scared looking on my face. He held my hand tight to let me know it was going to be ok.

"There you boys are. I got sick of waiting. Now lets go to my office. Get in the lift." He ordered. We obeyed graciously and entered the lift. We faced the outside and the doors closed.

AN: I hope it was okay for the first chapter. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you had a good read. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own the final fantasy characters I am using in my story. They are the property of Square Enix.*

AN: Hey guys it's me again DarkPiro. I really encourage you to give me feedback as to my writing that way I can get better at it. Enjoy this new chapter.

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

I'm standing in the lift with Seifer and the Director heading up to his office. The air around the director feels really tight, you know when you have a guilty conscious and you predict that's what you're in trouble for. I look at Seifer with a curious look hoping to see that he's worried too, but when I looked at him he looks like the same calm that he always has. Maybe he's right, maybe I am over reacting.

After a few minutes we reach the top floor where the director has his personal office. The lift signals that we reached the floor and the doors slide open. The director is the first to exit the lift, followed by Seifer and I. The entrance to his office is littered with various types of plants and marble statues. My favorite one is the Shiva sisters. For some strange reason, this time he's got the radio playing in the hallway. I'm not sure why but it's tuned into the Balamb Garden Radio, I recognize the voice. It's Selphie and Zell talking about the grad, this was just a recording because I heard the same broadcast earlier both sounded so cheerful like a fat kid in a candy store. I can understand that they are happy but for someone like me who has nothing; Balamb Garden has been my home. I don't really want to leave.

We approach the door to his office and wait on the side like you're supposed to and wait to be called in. Its standard procedure here at the Garden (AN: I'm going to call Balamb Garden that from now on.) to wait; even if you're not in trouble. I guess we just stood near the door for a good 10 minutes when the voice from the speaker box chimed in.

"You boys may enter." A deep voice echoed in, letting us know it's the director. We did as we were told and entered the room. We made our way to the desk and I made sure i was able to see his whole office. I've been in his office before but not for the suspected reason. From where I'm standing I can see two giant wall bookshelves lining the walls on either side of me. He has a Bahamut marble statue behind his chair and two fake giant bonsai trees on both sides of the statue. The director is sitting in is leather chair behind his cherry wood desk.

"Let me guess, Seifer you won?" the director joked. I ever so slightly looked at the ground.

"Yes sir I did." They both shared a laugh to which I didn't seem so keen on sharing. Why does it always seem that when Seifer and I train people always ask if he won? (Ok I know what you're thinking he's Seifer, all cool and awesome. Sure he's awesome, but what I can tell you is that he's even more awesome outside of training *wink wink*) I stood there watching them laugh when I interrupted them.

"Sir, why did you call us to your office? We have to get ready for our graduation." I implored him to get on with it.

"Quite right," he choked out one more quick laugh. His tone turned super serious. "I brought you both up here to tell you that you both will not be participating in the Graduation ceremony."

"Sir, you can't do that we've been looking forward to graduation. I want to grad with my friends." I was really upset, even Seifer chimed in. But I'm a bit relieved that we're not in trouble for the use of magic.

"Sir I happen to be inclined with Squall. What's so important that you have to take us off graduation?"

"Well it's rather a complicated situation. Garbaldia is under attack from unknown forces. And they need our best students, which is you boys. Your mission is to remove the forces in the area and report to the Garbaldia Gardens director for further instructions. This will serve as your graduation ceremony."

"We will do our best sir." We both gave him a salute

"You're both dismissed." He returned the salute. And with that we turned around and left his room.

We made our way to the lift without a single word; actually we made our way all the way to the Quad without a word. It was kind of eerie. When we got there we saw all of our friends getting ready for the party. When they say us they looked concerned and ran to us.

"Squall, what's wrong? And what happened to your face? Did Seifer win again?" Rinoa questioned me.

"Yes he won, training scar as you can see he's got one too." I pointed to him, "And we're not graduating with you guys."

"WHAT!" They said in a surprised and somewhat synchronized way.

"It was all planned Seifer and you are the Masters of Ceremonies. Now what are we going to do?" Selphie looked like she was about to burst into tears. I wasn't sympathetic because I hate talking in front of crowds.

"Why don't you and Zell do it? You both are on the radio anyways so you guys should be fine." Seifer replied instantly. "But we got to get ready we have to go to Garbaldia Garden. We will keep in touch, won't we Squallie?"

I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were almost present. I really wanted to grad. I turned around and walked away and headed for the dorms. I needed to be alone. My friends understood and didn't follow me. Somehow I kind of wanted Seifer to follow me but he was explaining the situations to them.

I took the short cut through the Quad to the dorm which is a wooded trail. When I made it to my room I saw a small purple package at the foot of my door addressed to me without a return address. When I picked up the package I heard some beeping inside. I threw it away from me and it exploded…

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

Yo, DarkPiro here I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Head over to EmeraldWit's "The price of life". I always want feedback to help me improve my story writing abilities. Until next time

DarkPiro out.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Final Fantasy in any way. They are the property of Square Enix.***

AN: DarkPiro here. Sorry for the long break between chapters. I've been busy with real life things ei: school, moving, and other personal problems. But I am back and eager to continue the story. Well here is chapter 3 of The Otherside. Enjoy

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

Seifers POV:

I heard an explosion in the background; it was close, really close. I look around to see smoke. I can see it coming from the direction of the Dorms. I wasn't sure which floor the smoke was coming from but all I knew was that my Squall was going back to the dorms. I immediately broke out into a full run that was based through concern for Squall. I didn't need to look back to know that my friends were also running with me. I run faster than them; which I can thank to my excessive training with Squall.

I reached the dorms way before my friends and entered the lift. A voice came over the intercom.

~bzzt " All students report to the parking lot this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill." bzzt~

Obviously this wasn't a drill. We all heard the explosion. The only students not freaking out were my friends and I. The lifts automated voice told me that the lift is out of order. Great, just great I had to run upstairs. I exited the lift and made my way to the stairs. I took a quick glance out the doors to see my friends trying to catch up. I was only there for Squall to see if he was okay. We share a dorm together and that's where I was going. The bad thing is we live on the thirteenth floor. (AN: Now from personal experience, running up 11 floors of stairs is ridiculously hard. I had to do it for 6 weeks during my training. Just to let you know its not fun. Not even a little bit.) I began to run up the stairs skipping between two to the three steps at a time. I wasn't even paying attention until I saw the tenth floor sign. I sighed in hatred towards the director for putting us on that floor. I don't have time for hatred. Squall may be hurt, I have to get up there to see if he is okay.

Eleventh floor...Twelfth floor... Finally The thirteenth floor.

I burst through the door leaving it on one hinge. The floor was riddled with smoke and fire, my concern grew even more. It turned into panic. I started yelling Squall's name to see if he will answer. Nothing. I couldn't hear anything over the alarms and the fire cackling around me.

Making my way to my room the fire and smoke only grew in intensity. I ran to the gaping hole in the wall which used to be the door to my room. There I saw Squall laying on the floor bloody and unconscious. I ran to him and picked him up gently and began the evacuation of the building. I made my way back to the staircase ready to descend when my friends came through the door. My friends saw that I was holding Squall tightly in my arms.

"Is he dead?" Rinoa basically had to yell at me for me to hear her.

"No he's not just really hurt." I replied in a yell. Zell saw that I was tired and tried to take Squall from my arms, I took a step back and shook my head at him. I slowly made my way back downstairs and set him on the ground gently, and began using CPR. About the second floor he stopped breathing. I was really scared.

I put my mouth on his gave him a few of my breaths and began pumping his chest. I repeated the process over and over. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he started breathing when I had my mouth on his.

Squalls POV:

I awoke with Seifers lips over mine. He knew I was awake and sat up on his knees. He was crying really hard. My friends were around me also crying.

"Squall your awake, were so happy. Seifer gave you CPR. He saved your life." Selphie said in a loud cry.

I sat up and looked at Seifer I can see each tear coming from his eyes.

"Thank you Hun. But next time use less tongue." I told him and he blushed. I tried to stand up but staggered and Seifer caught me. " I think I need to go back the infirmary."

"You are right this time Squall. Zell help me get him there." Zell grabbed my left arm and put it around his neck and they both began the arduous journey back to the infirmary with me in the middle. Even during evacuations the infirmary is the last to close. They have to get word from the director that all students are out of the Garden.

We got to the infirmary rather quickly only because it was down the hall. The doors slide open and armed men in blue uniforms pointed there weapons at us; behind them the nurse was on the floor dead in a pool of blood. They cocked there weapons and were ready to fire.

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

AN: Hey DarkPiro here: that's it for that Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Again sorry for the long absence real world stuff took priority. Please comment on my stuff I'm eager to hear what you think. Again Head over to EmeraldWit's Profile she has some new stuff there. See you all next time.

DarkPiro out.


End file.
